Beloved Child, Beautiful Angel
by Aegis Khaos
Summary: It is the battle for Kazuya's soul. The Angel and the Devil meet for one last time, though is there anything left for Angel to save?
1. Round 1

**Beloved Child, Beautiful Angel**

 _Round 1_

" _Are you lost?" a soft, concerned voice asked from behind._

 _She froze in her tracks at the sound of the voice, her expression nonplus save for the glint in her ocean blue eyes. A light gust of wind from an open window gently brushed against her face, the strands of golden hair on her head swaying lightly against the breeze as she stood in the middle of the dimly lit hallway._

" _Um… who are you?" the voice asked nervously._

 _This should not have happened. This was supposed to be a simple assignment, to observe this household and the mortals within before returning to the creator himself. Why the creator chose a warrior of her rank to such a task, a task even the least amongst the hierarchy of hosts could accomplish, she had no idea. She was never one to question his commands; she had learned many eternities ago that his words have and always will be trustworthy, his wisdom incomprehensible and well beyond even to those of her ilk. For those reasons alone (and there were many reasons), she trusted her creator unwaveringly and simply obeyed regardless of how seemingly out of place it may look on the surface._

 _She knew of these particular mortals she was to observe. In fact, much of the world knew of this family, a lineage of mighty and awesome warriors whose strength was legendary amongst men and her kind alike. Blessed with both incredible strength well beyond mere men and a fighting style honed and passed down through the generations, it was not surprising to see this lineage of proud warriors eventually build a mighty empire for themselves, an empire that rivaled the wealth of even the richest of nations. As such, while some stories over time may have been exaggerated or even fabricated, all amongst her rank knew well enough to never underestimate their might, for even the demons would hear of their name and tremble._

 _Still, this was supposed to be a simple assignment, an assignment even the lowest ranking of her kind could accomplish without fail. Every agent the creator would send for such tasks knew well enough to keep themselves from being revealed, making vast preparations especially against such mortals of revered strength. She took extra precautions to avoid being spotted by both men and invention alike. She had enacted various contingencies should a part of the plan failed. Through the vast power invested to her by the hosts themselves, she made sure the heads of the family themselves would be unable to see her. She had been quite successful at her task, yet somehow…_

" _Huh? Are… are those real!?"_

 _She gasped as she felt a slight tugging sensation on one of her large, immaculate wings, which was followed almost immediately a sharp prick of pain. Reacting to the painful sensation, both wings involuntarily twitched and snapped open, eliciting a quiet gasp from behind followed by a quiet, dull thud on the floor. Expression hardened, teeth gritted, and blue eyes now ablaze with the white hot fury of the heavens, she spun around to look her offender in the face…_

… _and just as quick as her rage had sparked, her anger fizzled just as quickly as a pair of large, frightened brown eyes looked back into her own._

" _I – I'm sorry!" the boy yelped. "I… I didn't mean… to… I just wanted to touch…" he stammered while fumbling with a large, white feather in his tiny hands as he scrambled backwards in a failed attempt to get back on his feet. "Please, please take it back!" he pleaded on his knees with his head prostrate to the ground, raising the feather in his hands as high as he could to the air._

 _She covered her mouth in shock. She didn't know which was worse, the fact that this mere child somehow managed to discover in spite of her power, or the fact that she almost impulsively tried to hurt him._

" _Don't hurt me…"_

 _Her expression softened at the frightened display before her. Folding her majestic wings, she regained her composure, straightened herself, and watched the still fearful boy for a moment. She opened her mouth, wishing to speak, yet no words came out. After all, she was never one to express herself through many words, but rather through actions. Shaking her head at herself with amusement, she gracefully took a couple of steps towards the trembling child and knelt down on one knee. Reaching out with her right hand, she gently lowered his tiny hands to the floor. Then, placing her fingertips underneath his chin, she gradually lifted his head until the two were face to face._

 _The boy's trembling stopped, his fear dissipated from his eyes. Instead of being afraid, he was now awestruck by the woman before him… if he could even refer to her as a mere woman to begin with. Certainly, she had the outer appearance of a beautiful woman, one clothed in an elegant ensemble of white silk with gold embroidery strewn along the edges of her outfit. However, as he continued to stare absentmindedly, he soon realized she was much more than that. Powerful, dignified, wholesome, authoritative, serene, somehow through gazing into her deep blue eyes he sensed all of that, and many more which defied mere description._

 _That, and she has wings. Enormous, angelic white wings._

 _And no one else noticed she broke into his home._

 _Though her initial reaction to him made him fearful of his life, upon seeing her up close, somehow he felt at ease in her presence. She was, as far as he knew, strange, yet he didn't seem to mind._

 _And she could not help but gaze back curiously at the boy. She had seen many a mortal over countless millennia, watched as their young constantly came to the world, vulnerable, pure, and innocent. The boy gawking back at her was no different from the others. The child himself was no more than four years old, having yet to fully experience life in both its grandiose wonders and its inherent dangers. Save for the short, black hair brushed back neatly into an unusual point at the top of his head, a trait she noticed was found in just about every male in the bloodline in various shapes and sizes, he was otherwise… perhaps not unremarkable given the stories of this family's remarkable feats, but he seemed rather ordinary._

 _Without warning, the boy dropped the feather from his hand, scrambled on his feet, and reached out to touch her face. Forgetting all manner of consideration, he gently patted her cheeks with his palms, much to her further amusement, placed his hand on her nose, and lowered his hand to her lips._

" _No, no, you are real," he mumbled under his breath._

 _She smirked at the remark, as she gently reached out with her hand, and caressed the boy's cheek, looking into his eyes with a curiosity of her own._

" _Wait!" he said, pulling himself away. Turning momentarily away, he hunched down to the ground to pick up the white feather he had dropped. Grasping it clumsily in both hands, he quickly ran behind her, much to her confusion, and, carefully inspecting one of her wings, attempted to place the plume back where he had pulled it from. "I think I took it from there. It's… it's not staying…"_

 _What a strange child…_

 _Gently turning around, she gazed at the boy and giggled sweetly at his act. Grasping his hands into her own, she guided the feather away, gesturing both at the white plume and the boy with a courteous nod of her head._

" _But it's – "_

 _She shook her head once more, patting the child's hand with a smile._

" _I can keep it?"_

 _The warmth of her smile was all the answer he needed. Laughing excitedly to himself, he raised the feather to the air, and gazed at it with both curiosity and wonderment._

" _Oh, oh, I forgot," he said, turning his attention back to her. Taking a step back, the child brushed himself, straightened his posture. "My name is Kazuya… Kazuya Mishima," he said, pointing his thumb to his chest. "Pleased to meet you," he added with a bow of his head._

 _Kneeling on both knees, her smile widened as she returned the gesture with a slight bow of her own. "Kazuya," she whispered to herself._

* * *

Hunched over slightly, she clutched her bloodied left arm, gasping for breath while struggling to maintain focus. Her once immaculate skin was littered with various cuts and bruises, her elegant white robes now a tattered, shredded mess of claw marks and blood. In spite of the wounds inflicted onto her person, she stayed her ground, wings rampart, and eyes ablaze with power and fierce determination as she stared down her prey, currently buried underneath a pile of ash and rubble.

She had fought countless evils over many eternities, some worse than others, and yet regardless of the challenges she faced, she overcame them and was ultimately triumphant. The hour was at its bleakest it would seem, yet as dark as the world around her may be, she remained dignified and poised, the lone beacon of light and purity. This battle will be no different than the rest. She will triumph.

For his sake, she _had_ to triumph.

Just then, she heard a low rumble. Releasing her hold on her left arm, she straightened herself and, with a single flap of her wings, slowly levitated herself off the broken ground. She let out a quiet sneer as her surroundings suddenly shook all around. Wasting no time, she raised her arms in a gradual, rhythmic circle, crossing them in front of her now lowered head. As she performed this motion, golden waves of light slowly gathered into the jewel hanging on her forehead. Then, with a loud battle cry, she snapped back her arms, and unleashed a beam of heavenly justice onto the evil buried below.

The piles of rocks and debris exploded upon contact. Eyeing the burnt embers below, a part of her hoped that would be the end, yet she knew better. This particular monster had been a thorn on her side to say the least. A stubborn, persistent beast, one that doesn't know when to surrender in spite of the defeats she had dealt it personally.

Sure enough, pillars of fire erupted from the ground, new fissures of molten lava began to form, and the world shook violently all around, turning the dark, ashen battleground into a fiery hellish pit. Within the centre of the newly formed crater came another explosion, sending forth thunderous shockwaves in every direction.

Shielding herself with her wings, she felt both shockwaves and stones slam against her appendages with monstrous force while struggling to keep herself afloat. When the rumbling subsided, she slowly unfolded her grimy wings and directed her eyes downward.

"Rrrrr…. Enough…" a voice growled.

Letting out a grumble of her own, she watched a bluish nightmare rose on its taloned feet. Crackles of indigo surrounded the demon's silhouette, illuminating its shape, yet hiding much of its form within the sinister energies save for three luminous crimson orbs on its head. Then the energies subsided, the battleground barely lit by the remaining fires on the ground.

"I… had… e-nough!" its voice echoed.

Without warning, the beast stretched open its dark, leathery wings, and darted to the air towards her. Stretching out its right arm, the beast directed its claws at her head, intending to rip it off her shoulders. In spite of her weakened state, she managed to dodge the charge to the side, the claws creating fresh new wounds along her cheek, but otherwise managed to keep the rest of her head intact. With a defiant roar, the demon spun around in midflight and, with wings swept back, quickly dove towards his target once more. Unable to dodge the second attack, she raised both gauntleted arms in a criss-cross fashion and braced for impact.

"Ugh!" she groaned, pushed backwards from the force of the blow, but also managing to stop the demon's forward momentum through inhuman strength. With another grunt, she bowed her head beneath her crossed arms and, with concerted effort, pushed the creature off of her.

Bellowing a primal roar, the monster lashed out with a balled fist, the strike managing to connect to her vulnerable face. She recoiled back from the blow, yet managed to remain levitated in the air. With a loud shriek, she countered the creature with a forceful right hand of her own. The punch hit its mark, sending the demon reeling.

Screaming out in frustration, the creature charged her again, lashing out with both claws outstretched. Reflexively, she caught the demon's charge by the wrists, holding back the momentum as though fighting a wild animal. With gritted teeth, she raised her head and stared straight at the face of the evil she hated…

…who so happened to also possess the face of the man she adored.

Tail thrashing, the creature bellowed another roar as ominous energies gathered into his eyes. With a gasp, she quickly released her hold on its wrists, and dropped backwards just as it unleashed its hellish cannon of death.

The ground below exploded from the beam's impact, sending a new pile of rubble to the air. When the rumble subsided, both monster and maiden glared at each other, gasping for breath from the toil of their fight. They studied each other silently, both combatants battered, yet remained poised, neither one letting up.

"This… finally… ends…" the creature grunted. Catching its breath, the demon straightened its posture, holding its taloned right hand over a purplish mark across its chest…

…a brand given courtesy of his father which served as a constant reminder of the hell he went through. Indigo lightning crackled from his fists and surged throughout his entire body. All three eyes brimmed with hatred and bloodlust as he summoned every ounce of strength he could muster.

"I… will… rid you…. once and for all!"

With that declaration, Devil Kazuya attacked.


	2. Round 2

**Beloved Child, Beautiful Angel**

 _Round 2_

 _On a different plane away from the prying eyes of mortals, the demons waged another war against the creator's hosts in another futile attempt to overthrow the side of light. Certainly one cannot question their determination, nor can one question their ferocity. However, no matter the effort they put forth, no matter the intricate strategies or plans placed in this battle and the many other battles to come, those who chose the side of evil would ultimately lose the war to the creator and his soldiers. It was only a matter of time._

 _Time, however, was something that she doesn't have. Charging the fray along with the rest of her brethren, she viciously tore through the creatures with her bare hands, much to the shock of her enemies and dismay of her allies. One by one, she lashed out against any monster within her grasp, punching, kicking, throwing, and outright obliterating the creatures with divine brutality. She did not care how excessive she was in her mission as she blasted another hapless demon with a powerful shot of her heavenly beam of light, searing a hole through its chest. She paid little attention to her brothers and sisters as she grabbed another demon by the head and, levitating into the air, plunged the hapless creature skull-first back to the ground. Nor did it matter much for her as she tackled another demon and pummeled the hapless monster with consecutive punches. There was only one thing she cared for at this moment, and that very thing, a single, fragile life, was being threatened._

 _("F-father!" a voice rang through her head. "W-what are you… father!")_

 _Kazuya… she thought._

 _(Elsewhere, in a remote forested area, a tiny Kazuya Mishima struggled against the iron grip of a different kind of monster in a vain attempt to free himself. While not a demon or monster in the literal sense, the bizarre tufts of hair protruding behind the man's ears like a pair of horns coupled with an overall domineering form, complete with a muscular, well-chiseled physique, most certainly gives off such an impression. Most telling of all was his expression… cold, dark, methodical…_

 _Held high off the ground, the young Kazuya lashed out with his tiny arms and legs against the man whom he called 'father', fighting hopelessly for his life. The more the boy struggled, however, the more Heihachi Mishima laughed._

" _Let me go!" the child cried out defiantly, still swinging his hands and feet in the air. "Let me go!"_

" _Kazuya!" Heihachi roared, sneering at his son dangling within the strong grip of his right hand. "Foolish boy. You have grown far too soft to be a proper heir. Worthless!"_

" _Grr… You… You crazy old fart!" Kazuya yelled back, delivering a solid kick to the monster's face._

" _Oof!" Heihachi grunted, the tiny foot managing to connect to the side of his head. The man merely grinned at the attempted blow, seemingly amused at his son's defiance. "So, the boy has some bite after all… that is good," he mused, rubbing the side of his jaw with the back of his free hand. "Perhaps there is hope for you yet…" Heihachi took a sidelong glance to his left and smiled. "Assuming you pass this trial."_

 _Blinking at his father, Kazuya fearfully followed his glance. What he saw made completely drained the color off his skin._

" _No… no, father, don't do it!" the child pleaded…)_

 _The sight momentarily faded as one of the accursed beasts came at her from behind and sank its teeth onto her shoulder. Yelping in pain, she clumsily grabbed the creature by the head with her hands in an attempt to pry the monster off. Fumbling with her hands, she managed to jab one of her fingers into its eye while digging the rest of her fingers into its face. Recoiling, the monster in a pained frenzy shook its head, slamming her repeatedly against the hard surface of the ground before it unceremoniously tossed her away like a mere toy, adding further insult to injury. The demon then covered its eye with one clawed hand, stumbling momentarily on its feet while gasping and shaking its head in small fits._

 _Meanwhile, some distance away, she gradually rolled herself into a prone position, holding her wounded shoulder with one hand while steadying her breath. The haze in her head from the impact of being thrown managed to dissipate, allowing herself to push up onto her hands and knees. Shakily grasping the dirt in her hand, then crushing it between her fingers in anger for allowing herself to be caught unawares by such a lowly thing, she awkwardly willed herself back onto her feet. Raising her head while ignoring the intense pain on her shoulder, she bared her teeth at the horrid creature and seethed angrily both to herself and the demon._

 _Smelling blood, the monster lowered its hand from its face and, dropping onto fours, circled her carefully all the while chaos ensued around them._

 _Soldiers clashed with the hordes, demons fought tooth and claw, bodies from both sides of the battle lay on the soiled ground… she tuned all of it out and focused her attention on the lumbering beast. For its part, the monster snapped its jaws at her, frothing at the mouth. Blood from its wounds trickled down its jaw, some managing to drip into its mouth, furthering the creature's hysteria._

 _With a deafening roar, the creature lumbered towards her, snapping its jaw savagely. Grunting, she planted her feet firmly apart, her stance at an angle. The moment the monster pounced, she elegantly weaved her body to the side and, rolling on her heel, spun around to deliver a quick backhand with her right fist. The demon reeled away momentarily, then, recovering almost immediately, lashed out with a swing of its right hand. The claw managed to grave her on the chest, adding four shallow cuts to the short but bloody list of wounds. Continuing its offensive, the demon lumbered forward to deliver a rather feral, yet effective combination of slashes from both its left and right claws, weaving its head and snapping its jaws on occasion in an attempt to bite her head off._

 _Despite the massive wound on her shoulder, she was better prepared for the attacks, able to skillfully dodge and block the strikes. Seeing an opening in its attack, she quickly countered with a combination of lefts and rights of her own, her fists scoring hits on the beast's wounded face, inserting a few kicks in between before ending the attack with a mighty uppercut with her right. The monster spun high into the air, the wind knocked out in the process before falling back down hard, causing the ground to quake on impact._

 _Taking a couple of steps closer, eyes locked onto her prey, she leaned slightly to her right and lowered her posture while bringing her arms to her side. Curling her hands and positioning the palms together, the right palm above her left, she began to conjure energy between her hands, forming it into a ball of crackling white destruction, and waited for the demon to get back on its feet. The moment the monster stood back on its feet, she threw her arms forward and, at point blank, struck the creature squarely on the chest, releasing all the gathered power within her hands. The demon yelped, feeling the surge of power crackle throughout its body as it soared backwards through the air, smashing through mounds of rocks before landing on the ground in a heap. A few seconds later, the creature moved no more._

 _Unfortunately, with that threat removed, the death of another one of its kind drew the attention of some of the surrounding demons. Turning its gaze towards her, the demons quickly swarmed her all at once._

 _("No, let me go, let me go!" Kazuya's voice echoed._

" _A lioness tosses her cubs over cliffs like this one to see which of amongst her little are strong," Heihachi explained.)_

 _With a sense of urgency, she struck the first monster with a powerful jumping uppercut with her left fist, shattering its jaw from the blow. She followed up the offensive with a spinning roundhouse kick with her right foot, striking another attacker in the ribs. Hopping to the air to avoid another pair of attackers, she quickly landed on the ground and, spinning low in a clockwise motion, swept them both off their feet with her right leg. While the pair of monsters were still in the air from the sweep, she quickly followed up with a second revolution and, rising up, delivered a vicious knee with her left leg. The attack connected, knocking the demons back, and shattering several more bones for good measure. The next hapless demon got caught on its left as she sidestepped, to which she immediately forced it to its knees before finishing it with a strong punch with her right. Just as that monster was killed off, yet another came at her with a flying kick, which she promptly caught it by the leg and swung the monster over her shoulder, slamming it against a mound of rubble._

 _("No! You're insane!"_

" _To be my heir, you must be strong, resilient, never fear anything!" Heihachi proclaimed. As he spoke, he took deliberate steps towards a giant cliff while still holding his struggling son in his hand. "To show fear is to show weakness!")_

 _The pattern continued; demons attacked either in small packs or solo, she would knock them back with her hands and feet. Though she was able to push back the hordes, she soon realized there were too many for her to handle alone. Even with the occasional assistance from her brothers and sisters, new demons continued to appear, seemingly spawning from nothingness to attack the creator's warriors. In spite of this, in spite of all the blood spilled on both sides, even with her kin scattered by the constant onslaught, she herself fought on._

 _As far as she was concerned, evil will fall. And in all this, she will save him._

 _(Kazuya struggled with all his strength and all his might, trying everything in his tiny being to break free from his father's grasp. Heihachi, on the other hand, didn't even flinch as he gradually held his arm over the cliff._

" _Help!" Kazuya panicked. "Let me go, you mad fart! Help! Help!")_

 _Though the pain on her shoulder was excruciating, she managed to beat off one demon with a quick succession of uppercuts from her right. Another demon tried to catch her unaware from behind, only to receive a strong roundhouse kick for its efforts. Still another managed to get close and grabbed her in a tight bear hug, momentarily lifting her off her feet. However, through both brute strength and sheer will, she eventually broke free from the creature's grip and, grabbing the demon by the head, delivered a vicious head butt to the skull. Before the next monster could pull an attack of its own, she preemptively lifted it to the air with her left hand and, power emanating from the jewel on her forehead, blasted it into the air, the force of the beam powerful enough to lift the large creature high into the sky before allowing it to plummet to its death._

 _For all her efforts, however, the sheer numbers gradually caught up as one grabbed by the throat. Her quick reflexes allowed her to twist herself off the grip, freeing herself in the process only to be caught unawares by another from behind, allowing the first one to grab her yet again. Flapping her wings wildly, she strained against the intruders as she slowly levitated into the air, lifting the two beasts with her. A third demon grabbed her by the left ankle, attempting to pull her back down. She valiantly struggled against the demons, straining to pry the first two demons off with her hands only for her efforts to be thwarted as another hand grabbed her by the right ankle. Finally, through the demons' sheer strength and numbers, she collapsed under the strain. She managed to deliver an elbow to the face of one of the demons on her back, but found herself quickly being overwhelmed by the massive swarm._

 _Still, in her mind, she will still save him._

 _("Help! Help me! Help!"_

" _Like the lioness' cubs, so, too, shall you go through with this trial! Only if you survive shall you truly be considered a 'Mishima'!")_

 _In spite of this, she fought on, struggling against the huge numbers against her. The crushing of weight, the swipes of the claws, the gnashing of teeth, the fresh new wounds inflicted on her being… all of it she ignored. A stray blast of her beam managed to blow a hole through one monster while grazing another. That was as far as that attack went as a mighty claw twisted and pinned her head to the dirt. Somehow she avoided several fatal attacks while on the ground, blocking some with her forearms, while pushing others away with her flailing wings. Just when she managed to get back on her knees, the swarm would shove her back down, as more and more of their ilk seized her. It was chaos, her own fellow soldiers also being overwhelmed, yet she refused to yield. Yielding was not an option._

 _She cannot fail… she will not fail… by the power of the creator himself, she will save him…_

 _("Help! Let me go! Help!)_

 _Through another miraculous feat of brute strength and sheer will while on her hands and knees, she pushed herself off the ground, snapping her arms and wings into the air, throwing the swarm off of her and sending them flying a short distance away. Collapsing down on her hands and knees, she took many deep, raspy gulps of air, forcing herself to steady her breathing after the amount of force she had exerted._

 _Those foul creatures could not possibly defeat her. She will defeat them, beat them back to the abyss…_

 _She will save him… she will save him…_

 _("Help! Heeeeeeelp!"_

" _Whining like a weak kitten will do nothing! Accept your fate!")_

 _She will…_

 _(And with that, Heihachi tossed the boy to the air, and watched his son drop into the rocky abyss below._

" _No… nooooooooooooooooooooo!"_

 _The last image was that of a single white feather floating down over the cliff, gently following the boy into the gaping maw of darkness…)_

 _Raising her head, her mouth was agape as she helplessly watched the image of the child falling to his doom. Kazuya's cries rang in her head for several moments before his voice completely vanished. A tear trickled from one of her blue eyes, leaving a moist trail along her cheek._

 _For a moment, time stood still as her mind tried to process what had happened. She felt her body go limp, a sense of numbness overwhelming her being. Her body quivered, her arms feebly wrapped around her body. More tears fell from her eyes as she lowered her head and let out a silent whimper._

 _Seeing her in this curious, vulnerable position, the monsters scrambled to their feet and darted towards her. However, they suddenly stopped in their tracks as tongues of bright golden lightning surrounded her body. The crackles of lightning started off seemingly calm and gentle, yet gradually grew larger and brighter, the tongues occasionally lashing outward. The demons reeled back, covering their eyes with their forearms from the intense illumination._

 _Then, with body and head snapped back, she let out a sickening, earth-shattering scream for all the heavens to hear, as she released all her pain, all her misery, all her guilt onto her enemies…_

* * *

Devil Kazuya grunted as a quick burst of light grazed him just above his forehead, his head recoiled back from the shot. Blood flowed from the freshly created wound, trailing down from his forehead, soaking his face with the viscous fluid. Licking the blood trickling from his lips, he wiped the thick red liquid with the palm of his hand, smearing crimson across his face.

Panting for breath, she glared back at the blue demon across from her, unconsciously clutching her wounded left arm. Given the current state she was in, she for a lingering moment was uncertain whether she should be relieved or upset that the beam she had unleashed merely left a bloody flesh wound instead of tearing his head clean off his shoulder. Of course, that moment was brief as she recalled all too well the promise she had made, and she was not one to break them… no matter how trying they may be to keep.

How much time has passed? Minutes? Hours? Whether time bore any meaning at all, one thing was for certain: the fight had gone on for too long with seemingly neither one gaining the upper hand over the other. Though both remained determined to best the other, maiden and demon were also worn out. It was only a matter of time for the battle to end. The only question left unanswered was who would remain standing…

With hands clenched into fists, Devil Kazuya flapped his wings and charged forward with inhuman speed. Pulling his right arm back, he unwound with a punch aimed at the head. His opponent managed to dodge to the side, the fist barely missing her face, to which she followed up with a spinning kick intended for his back. Her kick barely missed as the demon's momentum pulled him just out of reach. Spinning around to face his assailant, the devil followed up with a quick snap of his right leg, which was promptly blocked by her wounded left hand, causing her to wince.

In spite of the pain, she kept her defensive posture and, releasing her wounded left arm, she blocked the following strike with her right forearm, then another with her right leg before countering with a strike of her own. Devil promptly blocked that attack with his forearm, and lifted his leg one after the other to block a series of kicks, then delivered a sequence of punches and kicks of his own, ending with monstrous strike with his right fist. She successfully blocked all of the demon's attacks, the final blow pushing her several meters away. Ignoring the throbbing from her arms, she promptly dove forward, closing the distance at almost a blink of an eye. On reaction, the devil unleashed a short burst of his devil beam at her in an attempt to catch her at point blank by surprise. The attack, however, missed as she just as quickly lowered her profile, causing the terrible energies to soar over her head. Lifting herself back, she flapped her feathered wings and flew at the demon with a flying kick. Devil Kazuya lifted his forearms to block the attack high, the strength of her kick pushing him back a short distance.

It was at that moment she flew in for a second attack, delivering a short kick to Devil Kazuya's exposed midsection, pushing him back a little further and stunning the demon momentarily. Whipping his tail in anger, the demon bolted forward and lashed out with his right hand, slashing with his claws in an upward arc. Weaving out of the way, she seized the opening and countered with a series of strikes with her fists, forgetting the pain from her left arm while landing blow after blow on the demon. Helpless, the demon could only absorb the strikes, the sting of each attack serving to humiliate and frustrate him further. The wave of blows suddenly stopped, startling Devil Kazuya somewhat while lulling his head to the side from the wave of dizziness while seemingly on the verge of collapsing, though sheer will prevented him from doing so. That pause lasted all too briefly as his opponent flipped forward at a rather awkward angle to deliver a mighty axe kick to the head. As Devil Kazuya's head lulled clumsily from the haze, her right heel ended up connecting to the right side of the demon's skull, knocking him straight to the ground while shattering his right horn in the process. A large explosion followed by a tremor from the ground from the demon's impact left its mark, another scar left from the long, drawn out battle.

Catching her breath, she grabbed her wounded left arm once more and hunched over from exhaustion, taking a short reprieve from the exchange while making a gradual descent to the ruined ground. Sweat and dirt covered her once immaculate face, her golden locks of hair a tangled mess, and yet she remained standing. Battered and weary, perhaps, yet she remained standing…

"Why…" a raspy voice growled from the spot which the demon landed.

Gritting her teeth, she straightened her posture, angling her body in a defensive position with her left arm limp to the side and her right arm slightly raised shoulder height.

"Why… can't… why… won't… you…"

As the words came out, a surge of indigo power crackled around the area of impact, gathering and concentrating into a tidal wave of malevolence, simultaneously creating new fissures along the earth while causing several stray stones to float off the ground.

"Leave… me… alone!"

In an explosion of pure hatred, Devil Kazuya charged like a missile at his prey with newfound vigor, catching her off guard as he grabbed her by the face with his left hand, claws digging into her skin. Ascending to the air, he lifted her over his head like a flailing rag doll, parting the clouds at superhuman speeds before halting at the apex of his ascent. Then, after a short pause, he began his dive back to the earth, thrusting out his left arm downward with his victim's head still firmly grasped in his left hand. Time seemed slow down in spite of the speed in which the two plummeted from the sky. She could feel the rush of air against her skin, that odd, sinking feeling in her stomach as they accelerated closer and closer to the ground.

Then, impact…

A towering geyser of rocks and dirt followed almost immediately by a massive shockwave forcefully pushed away anything in its path, creating large blanket of dust and soot. Even the wildest flames within the surroundings were put out by the sudden gust of wind from the impact, reduced to nothing but light embers.

Though mere moments have passed, in her eyes, the fall and the pain she felt made the brief ordeal seem like hours. Finally, the earth stopped shaking and the dust settled. Through blessed resilience and will, she managed to remain conscious in spite of the brutality of the drop and the incredible pain in her skull. Yet as she slowly opened her eyes, coughing out the dust she had inhaled, her resolution took a turn for the worse as she looked at the monster standing arrogantly over her with his arms folded across his scarred chest.

At first glance, Devil Kazuya didn't look any different from before, an imposing figure in blue with large horns (albeit the right one shattered), deep crimson eyes (including a third one on his forehead), draconian leather wings, whip-like tail, razor sharp claws on his fingers and toes, and deep purple scars throughout upper body, with the most prominent strewn across his chest. However, as her vision started to clear, she soon realized the reason for his massive spike in strength. From the waist down, Devil Kazuya was typically covered in fur. That has now been replaced with an intricate set of plated scales, particularly along the legs, akin to a layer of armor. His forearms and shoulders have taken on a stone-like texture with spiky protrusions sticking out. His forearms in particular had several layers of rock-like 'plates' with sharp spikes along the edges, ending with a single elongated spike on his elbows, while the protrusions along his shoulders were shorter and simpler in comparison, having the appearance of jagged rows of stalagmites. His hair and brow have also taken on a stone-like appearance, with several 'fissures' forming along his hairline. But perhaps the most terrible thing of all was not in its physical appearance. Rather, it was the aura this new form exuded that frightened her the most. This aura, which extended to the demon's outer shell, felt twisted, sickening… far beyond what she would normally expect from a devil even as distinguished as Devil Kazuya himself.

When… how did he even amass such foulness… she shuddered to even think of the prospect. But to wield such power of this magnitude, she could only wonder just how much the taint of the devil had truly affected Kazuya. That very thought had put her heart into further despair. Her long, arduous mission had truly turned for the worse…

She felt something tight wrap around her throat and hoist her limp body to the air with feet dangling off the ground. Holding back the urge to choke, she looked down at the demon's face, making no attempt to resist or break his grip around her neck. Devil Kazuya merely furrowed his stone-like brow, studying her face intently. As he looked into her down-trodden eyes, a wellspring of fury and hate slowly built up inside of him.

"Stop…" he hissed.

He tightened his grip around her neck, his anger seeping through, yet still no resistance. Baring his fangs, he let out a beastly snarl, his claws digging into her skin.

"Stop…" he hissed again.

Arm trembling, he tightened his grip further, his composure waning. His eyes twitched as demonic energy burned within.

"Stop that…"

That look she was giving him… especially in her eyes… they were all too familiar to him. No anger, no malice… only pity.

"I said… stop…"

Even under the mercy of his grip, she still looked at him as a child… a mere pup…

"Stop… stop looking at me like that."

…a pitiful little weakling.

"Stop… stop…. STOP!" he snapped.

Roaring to the skies, he threw her to the ground with all his might, shattering the ground and knocking the wind out of her. Grabbing her by the right ankle, Devil Kazuya lifted her off the ground and threw her again, this time towards a large stone some distance away. Miraculously, the stone managed to stay relatively intact, though perhaps not for much longer as Devil Kazuya closed the distance and began pummeling her with a series of blows from his fists.

"Why! Why won't you leave me be!? WHY!?"

She gripped onto the side of the stone, enduring the barrage of punches throughout her body as the wall behind her began to crumble. With one final strike, the stone wall shattered, and her body flew back along with it. She tumbled along the ground, eventually skidding to a halt. As she slowly tried to pick herself up on her hands and knees, she felt a strong kick against her ribs, spinning her over and back onto the ground. As she laid on her back, Devil Kazuya stomped on her chest with his right foot, eliciting a pained gasp from her. Even after the punishment she just went through, she still didn't break, still endured. She was no mere mortal after all, a soldier of the creator…

"I told you time and time again…" Devil Kazuya seethed, picking her back off the ground with one arm, then driving a knee squarely against her back. "I don't want you! I don't need you!"

Those words stung. More than any wound inflicted on her, it was those simple words that pained her the most. Even after all those years, they still manage to break her heart.

Tossing her face first back to the ground, he proceeded to stomp her with his foot deliberately and repeatedly. Tiring of that, he kneeled down and, grabbing her by the hair, yanked her head up and leaned his face towards her ear.

"Do you understand!?" he screamed.

She let out a quiet gasp, her eyes rolled as she began to fade out of consciousness.

"Leave… me…"

* * *

"… _alone," Kazuya seethed._

 _From high atop of the Mishima Zaibatsu's tower, the CEO of the syndicate and the latest King of Iron Fist champion stood triumphantly next to the massive glass window of his office looking down at the city below. He certainly looked the part of nobility, sporting a navy blue dress suit with black inner lining, white dress shirt neatly buttoned up to his chest, a red chest scarf flowing from below his neck to the opening of his dress shirt, black sash, and polished black dress shoes. As far as anyone was concerned, he might as well be royalty, as he controlled the most powerful corporation in the world. So much wealth did the Mishima Zaibatsu hold that it was essentially a nation unto itself. Yet on this night, his attention was not on the spoils he had gained, nor the flickering of bright lights outside his proverbial castle, for he had a special 'guest' to entertain much to his chagrin._

 _He had lost count the number of years he had last seen her, and in the past he would have been glad to see her. He was but a mere child back then, helpless and weak. Her presence alone would put him at ease especially after all the abuse he had taken from his father. However, tonight, as he stood in his throne room a mighty king amongst kings, he found her presence to be quite unnecessary, aggravating even._

" _I have finally exacted my revenge against that miserable old man," he explained, his gaze remained fixated on the outside world. "I defeated Heihachi in that very tournament he hosted. I threw him over that very same accursed cliff he once threw me as a child and ended him once and for all." As Kazuya spoke of Heihachi's literal fall from grace, a small hint of a smirk formed on his lips._

" _I now own this company and have brought it to new heights my predecessors could only dream of. I practically have the world at my beck and call. I have everything that I could possibly ever want, and more. I am not the child that needed to be coddled and saved. I am finally the heir that my father wanted to be. And for that… you are no longer needed. Do you understand?"_

 _Kazuya's back remained turned, yet he could sense her movement behind him. Before he could continue, he felt an arm wrap around his waist while a head leaned softly against his back. He slowly closed his eyes, finding himself briefly enjoying the gentleness of the embrace. Placing his right hand on his hip, he opened his eyes, and his expression hardened._

" _As a token of my… gratitude," he said firmly, "I will impart to you with this message. Stay away from me."_

 _His brown eyes were now enveloped in red as his inner devil revealed itself._

" _Do not interfere in my affairs. If I sense even a hint of your presence, mark my words, I will deal with you in the most appropriate manner. Just like I did with Heihachi."_

 _Lifting his right hand, he grabbed the offending arm by the wrist and firmly pried it off his waist. With arm still in his grip, he finally turned to face his long time guardian and looked her in the eye. He could see the sadness on her face, the hurt and the heartache at his imposition, and he did not care._

" _Consider this my first and final warning," he finished before releasing his hold on her wrist._

 _She stared blankly into Kazuya's crimson eyes unmoving, unable to will herself to leave despite his demands. Finally, exhaling deeply, she bowed her head politely and, with her wings extended, hovered away._

* * *

"I had warned you!" Devil Kazuya cried out. "But you would not listen!"

The devil yanked her to her feet, then delivered a vicious backhand to the face.

"You hid the knowledge that Heihachi was still alive!" he roared, punching her in the gut. "You brought that harlot into my life!" he continued, striking her again in the side of her head. "She… she bore that… that child… my ruin! And I have you to blame… for all of it!"

Holding her right arm, the demon lifted his right leg and delivered a brutal kick to her left temple. As she doubled over to the side, he snapped his right leg and dug his heel into the right side of her face, knocking her down. Not the least bit satisfied, Devil Kazuya grabbed her hair and forced her on her knees. Kneeling down till he was face to face, the monster bared his fangs, his eyes twitching at his fallen opponent as he firmly grabbed her by the chin and lifted her head.

"Now… now you finally pay…" he grumbled.

With those final words, he jabbed his claws into her gut till he was knuckle deep.

Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped on reaction. The pain was excruciating, normally fatal to even most members of her kind. However, as she turned to look Devil Kazuya in the eye, she was not the typical warrior amongst all of heaven's creations, and she had one more move to play…

"What… what are you doing?" the monster asked, his voice showing a small hint of fear.

While pulling his fingers out, a delicate hand clamped down on his wrists and held his claws in place with a surprising amount of strength. As he struggled to pry his hand off, he felt the soft touch of her right hand against his cheek. A soft aura began to emanate from both of her hands, the light glowing brighter and brighter. Her eyes were suddenly bathed in heavenly power as her lips mouthed a silent incantation.

"What… what are you…" he stumbled. "Are you… are you insane!?"

Mouthing one final syllable, she let out a loud, ear piercing shriek as the two became fully blanketed in a pillar of light. Devil Kazuya let out an earth shattering scream of his own as he felt his body tear itself apart under the burning aura of luminescence. Both of their cries could be heard for miles, though there was no else around.

Then, the light faded, and there was silence.

Her strength drained, she collapsed on her back, coughing out blood while struggling to regain her breath. The adrenaline of the battle having worn off, she now felt the full extent of the wounds inflicted on her person, especially the one searing on her stomach. Only through her own sheer discipline and mental fortitude was she able to shake off the pain, though the damage would take much time to fully recover. Until then, she could only lay in wonder if her gambit had paid off… if she had truly defeated the devil once and for all…

"No…"

Staring at his trembling hands while slumped on his knees, Kazuya's eyes darted frantically as he attempted to summon his powers. Again and again he tried, shutting his eyes in concentration and opening them repeatedly.

Nothing.

"Noooooooooooooooooooo!"

The completely human Kazuya dropped on his side, his arms wrapped around his stomach as the finality hit him hard. He could not summon his devil powers… in fact, it was not simply that he could no longer summon those powers. More than that, the devil inside him was gone, truly gone. Ripped from his essence, burnt from his soul, and all that was left from all this was a sense of nothingness, like an important part of him had died. His mind was a whirl of emotions: anger, frustration, loneliness, anguish, emptiness, pain… humiliation.

"What have you done…" Kazuya seethed.

Stumbling back to his feet, he barely maintained his balance as he fumbled his way next to her. Burning with rage beyond anything he had ever felt before, he grabbed her by the front of the shirt and shook her.

"What have you done to me!?"

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES:** I thought I might take the time to thank those who have read my stories. I know I'm not exactly popular around these parts, but the few comments and reviews I get, I am grateful. I especially want to give a shoutout to Lethal Lollipop, who has managed to leave a couple of anonymous reviews to not just this fic, but also on my other Angel and Kazuya fic, In His Ashes. Seeing as I have no way of replying to you, let me just say thanks for reading them so much, and hopefully this story will be to your liking when it's finally finished. ;p


End file.
